lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Vepturegeng (Film)
Vepturegeng is a sci-fi action thriller film based on the graphic novel series of the same name. Synopsis Six earthlings are chosen by the Vepturegeng masks in order to stop the Untergeng from sending the rest of them to Earth. Cast * Brendan/Wiz Khalifa as Brennan O’Hare/Serpent, the leader of the Vepturegeng. O’Hare is one of the eldest students in his middle school, has very few friends, is socially awkward, and is intensely interested in computer gaming. O'Hare is also a Francophile and is unhealthily obsessed with some of the female students at his school. Meanwhile, Serpent is the most secretive and mysterious Vepturegeng mask, hated by the others for his savage ways. * TBA as Ruffian * TBA as Wendigo * TBA as Untergeng * TBA as Gunner * TBA as Stealer * TBA as Drifter * Jin as Untergang/P'an Young-Hun * TBA as Amélie Chapélaine/France Jordaine Parents Guide Sex & Nudity Moderate ⭐️⭐️⭐️ * A woman touches a teenage boy‘s crotch as they make out. We later see them twerking/grinding, fully clothed. * Brennan dry humps a blanket/bedsheet on his bed, eventually collapsing (climax is implied). * One woman wears a tight, revealing outfit (cleavage and parts of her legs are exposed). She is kicked in the crotch by Ruffian at one point (treated more as violent rather than sexual). * No strong sexual content or genital nudity. Violence & Gore Severe ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ * Graphic and bloody violence throughout the film. While fantastical, the carnage is still more realistically portrayed than the average superhero film. * Three child characters are murdered in a school shooting (one off screen and two onscreen). One of these kills is extremely shocking and graphic (the student is split in half, with blood and organ matter depicted). In the second scene, bloody brain matter is depicted coming out of the student‘s head and staining the walls and ceiling, but it isn’t focused on. * Five decapitations (not counting headshots/explosions), blood is depicted in all four of which. Only two of these decapitations depicts the neck wound. * Untergang and his adolescent host have their head graphically blown off near the end of the film. * A character is shot repeatedly by Untergeng, with blood shown. Less graphic than other gun-based kills and rather brief. * Serpent is fired at by special forces marines. He is shot at by machine guns, but is able to disintegrate before he is shot. Serpent tosses a grenade that has been thrown at him back at the marines (they explode into a bloody pulp). After this, he throws a pencil at a sniper (it hits their eye and causes blood to spurt) before savagely beating other marines with his baseball bat (including a dead body). * A teenager bites a man’s nose when restrained, causing blood to gush out. * A man uses a cleaver to slice a teenager across the back. A bloody wound is briefly depicted, but the flesh regenerates. * One scene depicts a mutilated O’Hare, who has a bloody hole through his chest, a missing hand, arm and foot. His body is taken over by a sentient alien mask which regenerates his body (gory). * Ruffian (one of the Vepturegeng), disappointed by his host (a teenage boy), causes them to explode into gory slime and shattered bones, Stranger Things-style. This scene is likely to be disturbing. * Lots of violence towards men, including gunshots below the belt; one sequence depicts a man getting a knife stabbed into his crotch twice. * France Jordaine decapitates a backup dancer using an ornamental sword (blood and brain matter spray everywhere, nauseating). After this, the killer has her head shot apart by various security guards (the actual shooting is shown in silhouetted form); her head comes back together offscreen. Jordaine proceeds to hack and slash at one of the guards with the sword, takes his pistol, and goes on a murderous rampage (multiple kills with blood visible). This scene is comparable to a graphic Quentin Tarantino film, only played more seriously. * In a reasonably brief scene, Serpent bites an attacker through his (clothed) crotch and is sprayed by blood. No injury detail is depicted, but the man screams in agony. * Near the end, Thanatos uses a machete to bisect Brennan (who has been separated from Serpent) with blood and entrails coming out. However, Serpent reunites with Brennan’s corpse, reviving him. * Serpent bites two cats’ heads off (blood and wound are depicted on one). Afterwards, Brennan is shown vomiting blood and a fleshy skull. * Ruffian eats a rabbit in segments (head, body, legs, etc). This scene is bloody and disturbing but not very gory. * Multiple instances of hand-to-hand combat; jabs to the face and gut, bludgeoning with heavy weaponry, and Vepturegeng pulling the pins off of their enemies’ grenades (explosions ensue, with very little gore depicted). * Several characters are killed throughout the film, including many on-screen deaths. * A vehicle chase involves explosive drones, gunfire, and collateral damage; cars are depicted crashing throughout. Profanity Severe ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ * Contains one use of the n word (hard r) and one with an ”a”, 22 uses of "f**k", including 3 uses of "mother f**ker", and 2 uses in an otherwise sexual context. One use of "c**t". * Multiple religious expletives including 24 uses of "Hell" 35 uses of God’s name in vain (4 uses of “Goddamn”) and 4 uses of "Jesus". * Sexual expletives such as “c**ksucker” and “d**k” (in a sex-based context) are used in a rap song. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Moderate ⭐️⭐️ * We see pots of cannabis. Brennan participates in underage drinking in a few scenes (one scene depicts him wildly firing a NERF gun as a result of tipsiness). Brennan smokes a cigarette and promotes smoking. * Brennan accidentally drinks his mother’s Mudslide, before promptly spewing it into his sink (he's more concerned over the usage of non-vegan ingredients than the alcoholic contents). * Someone asks Brennan if he’s high (he isn’t). Frightening/Intense Scenes Severe * The Vepturegeng themselves are likely to terrify young audiences. Their glowing eyes, fanged teeth, and deformed appearance may be hard to look at for some. * Serpent (one of the Vepturegeng), disappointed by his old host (a teenage boy), causes them to explode into gory slime and shattered bones, Stranger Things-style. This scene is likely to be disturbing. * When a “mask” controls a body, their face is often mangled into a creepy look (this happens multiple times). * Amélie ends up extremely emotionally distressed after Fatale kills half of her family. * Serpent’s soul form is frightening and may scare more sensitive viewers. * In one scene, Serpent attempts to bite a marine’s crotch off, but this part is meant to be comedic as Brennan reacts in a disgusted fashion. Serpent is caught and drops the man. * Han Seo-Hoto clashes with Brennan near the end of the film; Han’s Vepturegeng-soul comes out at one point, screaming at Brenan. * Brennan and Serpent’s apparent death/sacrifice and his family’s reaction to it may sadden viewers. * Serpent chokes (but doesn’t kill) an individual who verbally abuses a heavier woman. This scene may disturb more sensitive viewers. * The slippery Geng masks morph with teenage characters and form the humanoid Vepture/Untergeng. The humanoid Geng have beady, glowing eyes and uneven desaturated tongues about a foot and a half long; we can occasionally see part of the teens’ faces in a translucent ripple billowing across the creatures beings’ and the Geng shape-shift between human and humanoid Geng many times during the film. 18+ Trivia * Various “genital removal“ scenes had to be removed in worries of the film receiving an NC-17 rating. Category:TV shows Category:Vepturegeng Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:May Category:2022